las perlas del amor
by mika kagene
Summary: tras el cumpleaños de steven, perla empieza a sentir un sentimiento fuerte hacia steven y el hacia perla, una amistad que va más alla, en las batallas se descubrira una nueva sensación de calidez no se puede explicar con palabras, un peligroso enemigo tiene un deseo de sacar a steven del camino, relacion chicoxchica si no te gusta no leas... steven universe
1. el cumpleaños

_NOTA_**:**_HOLA MI NOMBRE MIKA KAGENE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE CREAR FANFICS _

_ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN SI ALGO VA MAL DENME TODAS SUS CRITICAS GRACIAS._

_ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CHICOXCHICA OSEA ES DE STEVEN UNIVERSE PERLA Y STEVEN_

_CREO QUE ES EL PRIMERO BUENO NO FANTIDIO MÁS… STEVEN UNIVERSE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN ELLOS SON DE REBECCA SUGAR_

**CAPITULO 1:**_ EL CUMPLEAÑOS._

Era una mañana fría en el templo Steven estaba solo así que decidió

Jugar con león y…

Steven: LEÓN ATRAPALO! –Grito Steven lanzando una pelota al león-

León mientras que el solo se limitó a ver como la pelota rodo hasta el mar

Steven: ahhh león NO tienes que atraparla y dármela –dijo Steven un poco

Enojado-

León: (mirándolo fijamente)…

Un brillo azul sobresalía de las ventanas…

Steven: ohh fabuloso llegaron las chicas –dijo feliz-

Dicho esto Steven sale corriendo a la casa abrió la puerta y hay estaban

Perla, garnet y amatista en el transportador garnet se acercó a Steven

Y le pregunto…

Garnet: hola, Steven que haces?

Steven: jugando con león me trajeron algo?

Amatista: sí… esto… -amatista saco de su espalda una calavera rara-

Perla: nooo… -perla golpea la calavera y la pisa destruyéndola en mil pedazos- ESTAS LOCA ESO ES PELIGROSO!

Steven: perla vamos solo es un poco de diversión y adivinen…

G, P, A: que?

Steven: MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Perla: oh si, mañana cumples tus 12 años –dijo con una sonrisa-

Garnet: qué tal si para celebrar vamos a la gran dona? –dijo con su tono serio-

A ,S: siiii! –dijeron amatista y Steven contentos-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Steven estaba durmiendo y después sintió que alguien le meneaba de forma suave. Abrió los ojos y vio a perla , amatista y garnet con unas cajas de regalos envueltos.

Perla: feliz cumpleaños Steven –dijo contenta la cristal gems-

Garnet: como amaneció el cumpleañero hoy –dijo garnet con una leve sonrisa-

Amatista: felicidades amigo –dijo feliz la más baja-

Steven: bien y muy contento –dijo con voz melodiosa aquel chico-

Perla: me alegro mucho. Quieres abrir tus regalos? –dijo perla con brillo especial en sus ojos azules-

Steven: si! –grito con toda su fuerza y estrellas brillantes en sus ojos marrones oscuros-

Perla, garnet y amatista les dieron sus regalos al cristal gems más joven el muchacho arranco el envoltorio de las cajas y esto tenia: el de perla: la película del espadadinchi VI. El de garnet: unos guanteletes de hierro pintado de rosa. Y el de amatista: una laptop nueva

Steven: wow chicas las adoro son los mejores regalos que me han dado –dijo feliz el joven chico-

Perla: me da gusto saber que te gusto nuestros regalos

Amatista: si pero el mío esta mejor –dijo con orgullo la más baja-

Steven: perla como conseguiste esta película si todavía no ha salido en esta ciudad? –dijo fascinado el joven-

Perla: tengo contactos

Steven: las amo chicas! –dijo feliz el cumpleañero-

Perla: yo también te amo Steven –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas azules-

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL CAPITULO 1 SI VEN QUE ALGO VA MAL ME AVISAN Y TRATARE DE MEJORAR TODO**

**LO QUE PUEDA QUE PASARA CON ESE AMOR DE AMIGOS? ABRA ALGUIEN QUE TRATE DE DESAPARECER DEL CAMINO A STEVEN? ESO LO SABREMOS MAS ADELANTE GRACIAS POR LEER**

**:D**


	2. yo te veo pero tu me ves?

_HOLA AMIGOS MIOS HE VUELTO Y CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTO WOW DOS CAPITULOS EN 1 DIA WOW BIEN AQUÍ VA HABER MÁS ACCION Y NO PARA LOS MALPENSADOS NO ESA CLASE DE ACCION BUENO AQUÍ VA…_

_**CAPITULO 2:**__ YO TE VEO PERO TU ME VES?_

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_Steven: las amo chicas –dijo el cumpleañero-_

_Perla: yo también te amo Steven –dijo con las mejillas sonrojas azules-_

_AHORA NORMAL:_

_Steven: mmm garnet ayer… -el joven cristal gems fue interrumpido por la líder-_

_Garnet: te iba a decir que te fueras vistiendo para ir –dijo seria la líder-_

_Steven: a. ok_

_Dicho esto el joven aprendiz se bañó, vistió, cepillo y bajo para encontrar a sus maestras y amigas sentadas en el sofá esperándolo…_

_Steven: ya estoy listo!_

_Amatista: wow amigo estas más alto! –dijo sorprendida la cristal gems más baja-_

_Perla: es cierto estas como unos 10 cm más alto! –respondió siempre astuta la más alta perla-_

_Steven: jeje les parece?. Yo me veo igual –negó el muchacho-_

_Garnet: eso es normal… -dijo con sonrisa la líder-_

_Poco después de terminar esa conversación se dedicaron a caminar sin más a la gran dona quien al llegar les atendió Lars…_

_Lars: ohh pero si es el mocoso y sus amigas! –dijo burlonamente aquel adolescente-_

_Steven: no me molestes simplemente danos unas donas de chocolate y nos largaremos lo más pronto posible –respondió con un poco de furia el joven cristal gems-_

_Sandie: hola chicos que necesitan –dijo alegre la joven empleada- a y por cierto feliz cumpleaños Steven_

_Steven: gracias, sandie –dijo con un toco de felicidad aquel joven-_

_Garnet: danos unas 13 donas por favor –dijo con tranquilidad aquella mujer haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado hace rato-_

_Sandie: 13 donas saliendo –dijo en broma la joven adolescente-_

_Amatista: increíble Steven jamás te he visto así -dijo sorprendida la cristal gems morada-_

_Steven: y espero que no lo vuelvas a ver –dijo con seriedad Steven-_

_En ese instante a amatista la sonrisa se le borro de la cara, no era normal ver así a Steven perla estaba incrédula y garnet haciéndose la de oídos sordos poco después las donas salieron y se fueron._

_P.V.O STEVEN:_

_Estaba tan molesto por la actitud de Lars que no aguante las ganas de gritarle al llegar a casa León se me lanzo encima lamiéndome la cara a lo cual no pude evitar reírme nos comimos las donas pero después el suelo empezó a temblar odios no pude evitar los nervios de la nada había salido un monstruo no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito perla me lanzo hacia atrás después sacaron sus armas. Estaba completamente desorientado, no sabía si salir corriendo o esperar a que me dieran instrucciones pero en eso paso lo último._

_Garnet: STEVEN. VETE AL LA CASA Y ENCIERRATE. NO LE ABRAS A NADIE! –me dijo garnet yo solo atine a hacerle caso-_

_Perla: STEVEN… METE A LEÓN A LA CASA ESTARA A SALVO HAY! –me grito perla asustada-_

_No podía soportar temblar en medio camino a casa… me caí mire para atrás y vi una piedra me levante y seguí corriendo, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Aunque de hecho si dependía llegue a las afueras de mi casa, el templo con león atrás mío y abrí la puerta y león paso y después yo… solo cerré toda forma de entrada y salida del templo subí a mi cuarto con león y nos pusimos debajo de mi cama pero después algo dentro de mi hablo._

_Me dijo: Steven… debes pelear. Pelear por tu vida, por la de tus amigos, por la de todos. Salí de mi cama con león._

_Steven: león –dije con voz seca a lo cual león mi amigo, mi mascota solo me miro- vamos…a pelear._

_Dije y los dos salimos corriendo de la casa mi gema empezó a brillar y de ella salió una espada de cuarzo rosada no me importo y de ella invoque mi escudo estaba bien armado: un león rosado grande con poderes. Una espada, un escudo que más necesitaba… solo a mis amigas._

_Llegue a donde perla, amatista y garnet peleaban furtivamente pero no daba efecto sus ataques. Yo solo salte de mí león y me aproxime a la escena a la cual quede horrorizado. Perla, mi amiga la habían herido y se fue a su gema. Después amatista y para peor… garnet. La más fuerte había sido mandada a su gema solo atine a gritar y golpee el suelo._

_Steven: GARNET, AMATISTA, PERLAAAA ESPERENME –grite furioso-_

_Me tire a la arena a recoger a perla, garnet y amatista y meterlas en mi bolsillo con toda mi fuerza me le tire al demonio encima y le di batalla era bueno pero no tanto. Solo con 20 golpes de mi espada y escudo lo mataron león me llevo devuelta a casa y yo saque a perla, garnet y amatista de mi bolsillo y las puse en el sofá yo te veo pero tú me ves dicho esto yo solo atine a desmallarme… _

_CONTINUARA…_

_**AAHHHH VEN QUE SI QUEDO BIEN? SOLO CON ESFUERZO SE PUEDE TODO LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA DE QUE PASO DESPUES PERO SERA MAÑANA FELIZ NOCHE A TODOS :D**_


	3. la sangre del corazón

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ CON EL 3 CAPITULO WOW E VISTO QUE TENGO MUCHAS VISITAS A SI QUE TRATARE DE CONTINUAR LO MÁS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER Y CONTINUO…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_Steven: yo te veo, pero tú me ves? -Dicho esto solo atine a desmallarme-_

_**CAPITULO 3: LA SANGRE DEL CORAZON**_

_**3 MESES DESPUES:**_

_P.V.O Steven:_

_Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que garnet, perla y amatista se fueron a sus gemas estoy preocupado he estado solo desde entonces las extraño pero estaba cocinando y un brillo rojo, morado y azul Salió de las gemas y de ellas salieron mis amigas las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y me les lance encima estaba feliz. Ni mi padre me podía contentar y desde ese entonces descubrí que siento algo más fuerte por perla algo más que amistad, ellas correspondieron el abrazo y fue duradero estaba más que feliz…_

_Perla: OH STEVEN. TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO –me dijo perla entre lágrimas-_

_Amatista: NO PODIAMOS VIVIR SIN TI SENTI QUE IBA A ENLOQUESER –me grito amatista toda melancólica-_

_Garnet: era extraño no estar contigo –dijo seria garnet-_

_Steven: fue muy difícil vivir solo pensé que me habían dejado solo no podía soportarlo –dije con un rio de lágrimas estaba feliz y triste esas dos emociones todas revueltas-_

_P.V.O perla:_

_Dios estaba a punto de la locura. Mi amado niño al fin podía abrazarlo, besarlo, cuidarlo amo a ese niño estoy enamorada de un niño, sinceramente no me molestaba eso era una hermosa sensación ya veo porque los humanos se quieren de esa forma ya estaba deseosa de poder tenerlo en mis brazos y besarlo._

_Perla: oh Steven jamás te dejaremos solo, jamás nunca –dije contenta de poder ver a Steven-_

_Amatista: si y… -se cortó ella misma mientras olía el aire- estas cocinando? –le pregunto a Steven-_

_Steven: mmm si estaba cocinando pero no tengo mucha hambre –dijo confuso mi Steven-_

_Amatista: me la puedo comer? –le pregunto amatista impaciente aquella compañera mía-_

_Steven: mmm claro. Lo que sea para ustedes –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Garnet: Steven? Estas más delgado! –dijo sorprendida garnet-_

_Steven: mmm si es que cuando se fueron mi apetito desapareció –dijo algo triste Steven-_

_Perla: tranquilo ya volvimos…no te pasara nada –dije melancólica por tal razón que Steven dio-_

_Pero después todo se obscureció y apareció el mismo monstruo que nos atacó._

_P.V.O amatista:_

_Estaba comiendo la carne que Steven había preparado lo admito estaba bueno jeje yo sé el secreto de perla. Ella ama a Steven pero yo también y estoy dispuesta a dar pelea si es necesario. Ósea vamos Steven se aburriría de ella en menos de lo que yo eructo yo soy mejor que ella y Steven yo tenemos cosas en común vamos hacemos la pareja perfecta o no? Pero el cielo se obscureció y apareció el mismo demonio que me mando lejos de mi amado nada más y nada menos que ZALGO pero entonces…_

_Steven: NO DEMONIO NO VOLVERAS A ASERCARTE A ELLAS YO TE VENCI UNA VES PUEDO HACERLO OTRA VEZ –dijo mi niño sin saber a quién se enfrentaba aun-_

_Perla: NO STEVEN ELLA ES ZALGO! –dijo algo inteligente perla mi rival de amores-_

_Steven: quien? –se voltio ingenuo pero fue mala elección porque zalgo con un tentáculo le atravesó el cuerpo sus ojitos se dilataron, salían las lágrimas y la sangre en su boca y la sangre de su corazón no lo creía jure que estaba en un sueño pero no lo era-_

_P, g ,a: STEVEN! –gritamos todas llorando fue un dolor zalgo desapareció pero dejo atrás de el. El cuerpo de un niño y el fue mandado a su gema-_

_P.V.O Steven:_

_Dios mío fue algo tan horrible que sentí ese tal zalgo me había matado? No. No asumiré que no fue así. Asumiré que estaba durmiendo todo fue una horrible pesadilla pero al abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar obscuro oía lamentos como fondos. Y hay me di cuenta de que eran amatista, garnet y perla sentí que mi corazón iba a mil por hora era verdad eso o simplemente un sueño._

CONTINUARA.

_**NO SE SI ESTE ES EL MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA PERO QUEDO BIEN. MUCHO SUSPENSO POR HOY XD ¿PORQUE ESE ZALGO QUIERE ACABAR CON STEVEN? ¿QUÉ LE HARA AMATISTA A PERLA? ¿LA ESCRITORA DEJARA DE LADILLAR? ESO NO LO SABREMOS HOY ADIOSSSSSS…**_


	4. solo una illusión

**JEJEJE ME ABURRI ASI QUE ES MEJOR CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA NO? AQUÍ CON USTEDES EL 4 CAPITULOOO**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_Steven: es esto la realidad o un sueño_

_**CAPITULO 4: SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN **_

_Steven: no…no –grito Steven todo desesperado no sabía que ocurría-_

_?: __Steven –dijo la voz melodiosa de una mujer- Steven que te pasa, tienes miedo jajajajaja! –se burló la mujer del niño-_

_Steven: QUIEN ERES SAL Y MUESTRATE! –dijo con valor y temor Steven-_

_?: Creo que eso no será posible ya que estas un tu gema y estas ilusionando –dijo en tono de burla – pero te diré mi nombre…. ZALGO!_

_Steven: AAAAHHHH ES LA QUE ME DIJO PERLA! –dijo con miedo aquel muchacho-_

_Zalgo: sabes. Mientras hablamos ya han pasado 4 semanas y no queda tiempo para hablar así que adiós –dicho esto Steven brillo y estaba en su cama con una chaqueta manga larga rosada una estrella atrás una camisa negra y un pantalón azul con unos zapatos cerrados_

_P, G ,A: STEVEN! –Dicho esto las crystal gems abrazaron al niño-_

_Steven: es esto… solo una ilusión? –Pregunto confundido Steven- _

_Garnet: no Steven esto es la realidad –dijo seria garnet-_

_**3 HORAS DESPUES…**_

_Steven: amatista. Te puedo decir un secreto? –pregunto sonrojado el muchacho-_

_Amatista: claro amigo lo que sea –dijo con una tasa de leche fría-_

_Steven: mmm pues me gusta perla –dijo con la cara tan roja que hacía ver a los tomates albinos XD-_

_Amatista: QUE? –dijo sorprendida la chica morada a lo que tomo un sorbo de su preciada bebida y se la escupió a Steven en toda la cara. Bañándolo de leche-_

_Steven: oye…no era para que hicieras eso, sabias? –dijo todo empapado el niño-_

_Amatista: oh vamos Steven hablas enserio porque no tomas a una mujer menos seria que ella además ella es muy PERO MUY plana tan pero tan plana que hace ver a el plato de cortar verduras la cosa más gorda del mundo –dijo sutilmente y con una sonrisa amatista-_

_A lo cual Steven no pudo evitar orinarse de la risa…_

_Steven: si, si lo se pero ella me gusta así me entiendes? –dijo el joven entre lagrimas-_

_Amatista: si, si aja y yo soy wolverin –dijo en susurro en tono bajo para que no oyera-_

_Steven: que? –dijo confundido el joven crystal gems-_

_Amatista: no, no nada –dijo con una sonrisa más fingida que unos pechos falsos –_

continuara

_**lo se lo se es muy corto es que la inspiración se fue al caño X'P bien para la próxima será más largo lo prometo mientras disfruten y opinen dejen sus comentarios gracias por leer. **_


	5. la espada del amor

**HOLA AMIGOS E ESTADO DE VIAJE Y NO E PODIDO SUBIR PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_**Amatista: no, no nada (dijo con una**__**sonrisa más fingida que pechos falsos)**_

_**CAPITULO 5: LA ESPADA DEL AMOR **_

_Perla llego a la casa y vio a Steven completamente lleno de leche fue corriendo a donde estaba el y amatista y…_

_Perla: ohh. Steven no… que te paso? ( dijo perla____molesta)_

_Steven: eeemmm nada solo… amatista me escupió en la cara ( dijo nervioso el niño)  
perla: mmmmm AMATISTA! ( pronuncio entre gruñidos la crystal gems)  
amatista: oh… miren la hora ya es tiempo de comer (dicho esto se fue corriendo)_

_Steven: no te preocupes perla estaré bien pero gracias yo te am… (se corto el mismo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir)_

_Perla: que tu que? ( dijo sorprendida la más alta)  
_

_el niño solo atino a sonrojar perla agarro su espada porque presentía algo y oyó el grito de amatista ir corriendo hacia ella con una espada de madera. En eso amatista golpeo a perla con la espada en la pierna haciéndole caer_

_Amatista: STEVEN ES MIO! ( dijo molesta la mujer morada)  
perla: ESTUPIDA! DE QUE HABLAS? ( dijo sorprendida perla)_

_Amatista: SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUE HABLO (dijo esto y miro a Steven)_

_Perla salto y se le lanzo a amatista encima golpeándola con su lanza amatista le dio una patada en el estómago y se le lanzo encima con la espada pero perla se volteo rápido y rápido y la espada callo al lado de su cabeza ella dio un salto y mando a volar a amatista en el agua mientras rompía varios vidrios perla y amatista tenían hilos de sangre en la boca amatista tenia sangre morado obscuro y perla sangre azul Steven estaba escondido en su cuarto para no resultar lesionado era pura adrenalina pero en eso amatista grito…_

_Amatista: VAS A MORIR! (dicho esto golpeo a perla en la cara) _

_Y perla le golpeo en el costado_

_Steven: NOOOOO! (Steven grito)_

_Steven: YO AMO A PERLA NO TIENEN QUE PELEAR POR ALGO BOBO E INUTIL… como yo ( dijo triste el crystal gems más joven)_

CONTINUARA….

_**OK, OK ESTE ES MÁS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO MAÑANA MEJORARE**_

_**LO PROMETO…ESPERO QUE A MUCHA GENTE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN LO QUE QUIERAN YO RESPONDERE.**_


	6. es esto amor?

**HOLA EL COMENTARIO DE ISAAC666 ME DIO FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA Y LA DE UN SHOW MÁS ESTABA BUENA GRACIAS POR LEER…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_**Steven: YO AMO A PERLA NO TIENEN QUE PELEAR POR ALGO BOBO E INUTIL… como yo ( dijo triste el crystal gems más joven)**_

_**CAPITULO 6: DE VERDAD ESTO ES AMOR?**_

_Perla y amatista se quedaron en shock al oir las palabras del joven aprendiz. Perla se sonrojo y le abrazo…_

_Perla: oh Steven. Tu no eres bobo e inútil tu eres lindo y cariñoso yo también te amo pero… PORFAVOR BAÑATE ESA LECHE YA EMPIEZA A OLER MAL STEVEN! (dijo con sentimiento perla A EXCEPCIÓN LO ULTIMO ESO LO DIJO ASQUEADA)_

_Steven: mmm perdón perla ya voy_

_Dicho esto el niño se fue corriendo al baño ( que sinceramente no recuerdo si tienen o no) y se baño_

_Amatista: has ganado esta batalla. Pero no has ganado la guerra… (dijo molesta aquella crystal gems)_

_Perlas: ja… sabias palabras para alguien tan salvaje (dijo con orgullo perla)_

_Amatista: puede ser que Steven este comiendo de la palma de tu mano pero pronto estará a mis pies (dijo muy arrogante amatista)_

_Perla: si es que te hechas talco y además jajaja es muy dudable (dijo muy caprichosa la perla)_

_Amatista: no te quieras pasar de lista puedo ser lo que quieras pero siempre sere más fuerte que tú. Me oiste? (dij furica amatista)_

_Perla: lo que tu digas….pero yo siempre tendre conmigo a el hijo de rose que es el hombre que e amado siempre (dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro)_

_En eso Steven bajo y se fue corriendo quien sabe adónde y resulta y pasa que se fue a donde el diablo dejo la chancleta botada pero estaba con Connie (haci se llama mi perrita) y encontraron un bote de basura y tenían palos fluorescentes _

_Connie: Sabes lo que esto significa, Steven? (dijo con una sonrisa la niña)_

_Steven: ohh. Siii (dijo con una sonrisa nuestro héroe)_

_C, S: BATALLA LASER –dijeron esto con voz seria y se echaron en "batalla"-_

_Y Connie termino ganando_

_Steven: valla que eres fuerte –dijo sorprendido-_

_Connie: lo se…y dime ya te le declaraste a perla?- dijo chismosa la chica-_

_Steven: si y descubrí que me corresponde –dijo feliz-_

_Connie lo abrazo porque había encontrado a la mujer de su vida_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**BIEN AMIGOS ESTOY FUERA DE INSPIRACION PERO JURO POR MI TABLET QUE CONTINUO MAÑANA**_


	7. amor sincero

**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN EN CASA DECIDI HACER ALGO FUERA DE LO USUAL EN ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE DISFRUTEN…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Connie lo abrazo porque había encontrado a la mujer de su vida_

_**CAPITULO 7: AMOR SINCERO**_

_Después de eso Connie y Steven se fueron a su casa. Y Steven al llegar encontró a perla, garnet, y amatista sentadas en el sofá perla y amatista estaban con cara de enojo pero a perla al ver a Steven entrar su cara dio un cambio drástico una sonrisa y sonrojo se dibujaron en su cara. A lo que ella se paro y lo abrazo. Y miro a amatista con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa de victoria a lo que amatista se enojo más de lo normal y giro la cabeza_

_Perla: oh Steven, al fin llegas dónde estabas? –dijo contenta la crystal gems-_

_Steven: estaba con Connie teniendo una batalla láser –dicho esto empezó a recordar-_

_**RECUERDO:  
**__hay estaban… Connie y Steven en posición con los palos fluorescentes en mano_

_Connie: oh joven jedai (o como se escriba…no me acuerdo) no me vencerás nunca buajajajaj (dijo en su rol la joven niña)_

_Steven: jajaja darth vader yo te puedo vencer (dijo en su papel el niño)_

_Después hacían que tenían una batalla "cósmica" si se le puede decir así y después_

_Connie: joven jedai… YO SOY TU PADRE! –dijo en rol la niña-_

_Steven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –dijo el joven-_

_Después Connie le dio un palazo fluorescente en la pansa (claro el palazo era falso)_

_Steven: wow eres buena –dijo sorprendido-_

_Connie: sii es que me gusta la película… mmm cuanto va durar este fanfic de verdad a la gente le gusta esto? –dijo la niña rompiendo la cuarta pared al ver y preguntarle al lector-_

_Steven: (voz baja) connie cállate no tenemos permitido romper la cuarta pared shhh –dijo pálido y en shock Steven que se dio cuenta que su amiga se comunicaba con los lectores-_

_Connie: oh perdón –dijo en estado de shock la niña al darse cuenta de su gran error-_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO:**_

_Steven: y me gano –dijo sonrojado-_

_Perla: tranquilo –dicho esto perla beso a Steve en la boca dejándolo en shock-_

_Amatista gruño y garnet hiso que o vio nada_

_Steven: mmm bue-bueno me- me voy a-ah do-dorm-dormir –dijo con cara roja y mirando a perla-_

CONTINUARA…

_HOLA ESTOY MUY OCUPADA Y DUDO QUE PUEDA HACER CAPITULOS LARGOS LO SIENTO Y ESO DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED ME PARECIO INTERESANTE ASI QUE DIJE BUENO PORQUE NO HAGO QUE LA ROMPAN Y DECIDI QUE PERLA FUERA MÁS "DIRECTA" EN ESTE CAPI PERO BUENO A Y POR CIERTO ENTO ES LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA JEJEJE ADIOS AMIGOS…_


	8. diamante y esmeralda 1 parte

**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN EN CASA, NO HE TENIDO INTERNET Y HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN UN JUEGO PERO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA PARA COMPENSARLO PUES AQUÍ HAY MÁS CHICOS JEJEJE…**

**LES DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRA POR DOS PARTES YA QUE ES MUY LARGO PE RO NO TANTO SIN MAS PREAMBULO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 8….**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Steven: mmm bue-bueno me- me voy a-ah do-dorm-dormir –dijo con cara roja y mirando a perla-_

_**CAPITULO 8: DIAMANTE Y ESMERALDA PARTE 1**_

_A la mañana siguiente Steven se despertó feliz y garnet y perla estaban hablando afuera de la casa…_

_Garnet: perla no puedes tener una relación con Steven. Es un niño y además seria malo si su relación "aumentara" –dijo con tono serio y de indiferencia la líder-_

_Perla: garnet. Yo te respeto y todo pero yo lo amo y no pienso ocultarlo un segundo más –dijo triste la crystal gems-_

_Garnet: solo mira como quedaste por pelear por tu amor –dijo seria garnet-_

_Perla: lo se, y no me importa esta sensación es la que los humanos llaman amor y se siente increíble esto, esto es un amor prohibido –dijo con brillo en los ojos-_

_Dicho esto Steven salio corriendo al frente de ellas las saludo. Se monto en león y salieron corriendo_

_Perla: a donde ira con tanta prisa? –dijo extrañada la mujer-_

_Mientras con Steven y león se iban a donde Steven se callo en su cumpleaños hay estaba. la roca con la cual se callo brillaba intensamente el la agarro la sacudió y era una obsidiana_

_Steven: wow. Que hermoso –le dijo el niño al león con un brillo en sus ojitos a lo cual el león lo miro-debería ir y mostrárselo a perla _

_Dicho esto el joven se fue con la obsidiana en mano a su casa para decirle lo que había encontrado a su amor_

_Steven: PERLA, PERLA MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRE! –dijo alocado el niño-_

_Perla: que pasa Steve… -se corto sorprendida al ver a la hermosa roca- d-de donde l-la sa-sacaste?_

_Steven: mmm pues la encontré tirada en la arena y se las quería encellar –dijo nervioso el niño-_

_En eso llego garnet y amatista y se sorprendieron y garnet corrió a agarrar la obsidiana y la tiro lejos en el mar_

_Steven: O-O miro obsidiana –dijo con con la boca abierta el joven aprendiz- PORQUE LANZASTE MI ROCA LEJOS AL MAR!?_

_Garnet: es por tu bien Steven-dijo con seria la líder-_

_Steven: perla podemos pasear?_

_Perla: claro-dijo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas-_

_En el paseo…_

_Steven: perla nosotros mmm tu ya sabes mmm tenemos una relación? –dijo nervioso y sonrojado el joven-_

_Perla: mmm pues yo. No lo se –dijo igual la joven-la verdad desde hace mucho siento una "atracción" hacia ti_

_Al terminar la frase hubo un temblor lo cual sacudió todo y apareció una electric skull y ataco a perla y Steven y garnet y amatista llegaron,_

_Garnet: Steven! –dijo en tono fuerte la líder-_

_Steven: QUE! –dijo igual-_

_Garnet: saca la espada tuya_

_Steven: ok –dicho esto imagino la espada y de su cuarzo apareció el mango clavado en el Steven agarro el mango y era una espada hermosa y larga-wow_

_Garnet: ahora fusiónate con amatista! _

_Steven: que!? –dijo sorprendido-_

_Garnet: has lo que te digo_

_En eso amatista y Steven empezaron a bailar y se juntaron y formaron un hombre gigante con forma robusta y muy formada una ropa tipo amatista pero con una estrella en el pecho y un blues jeans negro con estrellas en las rodillas y cuatro brazos y pelo corto era muy lindo y se llamaba Spessartina…_

_Perla: pero que demo… -dijo impactada la chica-_

_Spessartina: wow esto es cool –dijo asombrado Spessartina-_

_Garnet: Spessartina ahora fusiona tus armas _

_Dicho esto Spessartina saco una espada de cuarzo, un escudo de cuarzo y las junto y saco el latigo de amatista y la unio a la espada y al escudo formando una ballesta y empezó a atacar a el electric skull hasta acabarlo y cuando todo acabo se termino la fusión_

_Amatista: WOOW ESO FUE COOL STEVEN AAAAHHHH –dijo emocionada la chica-_

_Steven: si pero, QUE ES ESO!..._

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola lamento no haber subido lo siento mucho y que tal quedo bien para el siguiente quiero que me ayuden y me den ideas porque mañana abra nuevas crystal gems hipotéticamente solo dos hasta mañana**_


	9. diamante y esmeralda 2 parte

**HOLA CHICOS NO HE PODIDO SUBIR POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN LA ESCUELA PERO, COMO LES HE PROMETIDO AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA Y A LEER…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Steven: si pero, QUE ES ESO!..._

_**CAPITULO 9: DIAMANTE Y ESMERALDA PARTE 2**_

_Steven miro asustado y era un torbellino gigante en el agua y uno en el aire en el de aire descendió a la tierra y era una chica de pelo amarillo y buena ropa con una esmeralda en la frente, y en el torbellino de agua descendió a la tierra y era una chica de pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros marrón y ropa cool si se puede decir así, tenía un diamante en la parte trasera de la mano…_

_?: hola mi nombre es diamante –dijo seria la chica de pelo marrón – tenemos 14 años y venimos a atacarlos-dijo seria la joven-_

_Amatista: bueno, tienen la cortesía de al menos avisarnos –dijo con una sonrisa la más baja-_

_Diamante: ella es mi "amiga" esmeralda, tiene la misma edad que yo, no somos muy unidas que se pueda decir, pero…en fin. Vamos al grano_

_Dicho esto diamante y esmeralda sacaron armas de sus gemas y empezaron a atacar, pero quedaron en empate._

_Diamante: jejeje, somos más o igual de fuertes que ustedes porque somos crystal gems, pero yo soy una omega-dijo con una sonrisa llena de sangre-_

_Esmeralda: yo no puedo creer que hayamos quedado en empate, debimos haberlos matado, diamante –dijo molesta la chica-_

_Amatista: tengo una idea que tal si se unen a nosotros?- dijo con orgullo la baja-_

_Diamante: no es mala oferta –dijo con cara sadica la chica-_

_Steven: oigan, que es "omega"? –pregunto confuso el joven-_

_Perla: ha, eso lo explico yo: hace mucho tiempo los omegas y los crystal gems peleábamos juntos, los omegas son unos demonios poderosos de las sombras, tienen más poderes que nosotras, y son más o igual de fuertes que nosotros, pero por culpa de los "alfa" nos convertimos en rivales letales –dijo feliz de explicar perla-_

_Esmeralda: jajaja aun me acuerdo de cuando diamante, rose cuarzo y yo entramos a un castillo y unos gatos raros llamados "mogekos" nos querían violar –dijo en carcajadas-_

_Steven: co-conociste a mi madre? –dijo confuso Steven-_

_Diamante: que si la conozco?, ella era mi tia –dijo seria-_

_Garnet: eres prima de Steven?-dijo extrañada-_

_Diamante: el es hijo de rose? –dijo algo rara la chica-_

_Amatista: si –dijo extrañada la baja-_

_Diamante: esperen, con mis poderes de médium, puedo sentir un fuerte sentimiento en el aura de dos personas-dijo con rareza la joven-_

_Steven: yo estoy enamorado –dijo avergonzado-_

_Diamante: ha. Eso lo explica todo_

_Al terminar la frase de su pecho saco una espada de sombra y se teletransporto_

_Dejando atrás._

_Unas personas (o intento de personas) extrañadas._

_Steven: voy a ir a visitar a mi papá –dijo con una sonrisa el niño a los cual salio corriendo todo desesperado para poder ver a su padre y contarle todo-_

_Al llegar greg estaba limpiando la camioneta y comiendo unas donas de ciruela choco choco con lluvia de chocolate y sabores ramdom, greg estaba feliz ya que hace tiempo que no había visto a su niño, y Steven estaba muy grande y cambiado (si mal no recuerdan todavía tiene la ropa del capitulo 4) Steven abrazo a su padre y se sento en la arena para poder ver mejor lo que su padre estaba haciendo, un mundo de agua estaba detrás de el, un mundo místico y poderoso un mundo lleno de mounstros, hay es donde diamante estaba en ese instante… _

_P.V.O DIAMANTE…_

_Bien ese niño es hijo de rose no?, pues con el que podre tener el máximo poder si lo convenzo de que soy una crystal gems normal… no pienso hacerle nada malo. Pero lo necesito _

_Diamante: desde aquí podre encontrar a la gema de Zero…-dije ante mis sensaciones y vibraciones que me mandaba el aura de la isla-_

_?: que haces, diamante? –dijo una mujer asustándome haciendo que mi espada de sombra saliera de la nada-_

_Diamante: QUIEN ES, DIMELO, O SI NO… NO TENDRE COMPASION CONTIGO-dije ante un grito de amenaza-_

_Amatista: jajaja, tranquila, diamond soy yo amatista-dijo haciéndome enojar al decir mi nombre en otro idioma-_

_Diamante: no me digas, diamond. Que haces aquí? –pregunte sospechosa-_

_Amatista: pues te seguí, y eso es la pregunta que YO te hago a ti –dijo astuta amatista-_

_Diamante: lárgate –dije enojada-_

_Amatista: tranquila, omega, si te enojas mucho te puedes transformar en un lobo ayakashi –dijo con mala intención amatista-_

_Diamante: yo sé a la perfección lo que tramas… -dije enojada ya que la muy desgraciada me interrumpió-_

_Amatista: porque me leíste la mente? –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Diamante: si –dije con voz seca y firme-_

_Jajaja yo se lo que trama ella, quiere hacerme enojar para transformarme en un lobo ayakashi, porque nosotros los omega si nos transformamos en lobo y nos vencen, tendremos que darles un deseo, pero yo. __Le seguire el juego__…_

_Amatista: no te preocupes diamante te diré que quiero un deseo, solo para hacer felices a Steven y perla… -dijo seria-_

_Diamante: QUE, QUE? –Pregunte sorprendida a tal respuesta-_

_Amatista: veraz, me di cuenta de mi fatal error, y del mal y sufrimiento que cause a causa de mi egoísmo, y a cambio quiero compensarlo y pedir un deseo para que nada los separe –dijo triste amatista-_

_Diamante: lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo darte un deseo… -dije con seriedad y voz seca-_

_Amatista: que?, porque? –pregunto asombrada-_

_Diamante: veraz, yo no soy la fuente de la felicidad eterna. Lo lamento pero no lo hare –dije seria, enojada y seca- sabes, yo no soy un juguete que pueden usar a su favor y placer._

_Amatista: bien, aunque sea déjame ayudarte –dijo ella con una sonrisa-_

_Diamante: bien, me puedes acompañar –dije fatigada-_

_Pasaron tres horas y amatista y yo caminamos por toda la isla hasta que amatista se cayo con una piedra negra… era mi amigo Zero_

_Amatista: AAAHH, la obsidiana que garnet lanzo –grito desesperada-_

_En el último segundo le arrebate la obsidiana, y cayo estúpidamente al suelo, y se me quedo mirando raro._

_Diamante: que?, tengo un mono en la cara? –pregunte con una sonrisa-_

_Amatista: porque hiciste eso? –pregunto atónita-_

_Diamante: por esto vine…-dije seria-_

_Amatista: que? –pregunto todavía atónita-_

_De repente la gema empezó a brillar y apareció…_

CONTINUARA…

:3… LES DEJE CON EL SUSPENSO?, PUES BIEN, PERDON SI HE TARDADO PERO YA EMPEZE LAS CLASES XD Y QUIERO SALIR BIEN… BIEN PARA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE TENDRE LISTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI… PERO SI NO LO SUBO MAÑANA, ES PORQUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO Y HE ESTADO ESTUDIANDO. BUENO HASTA MAÑANA…


	10. traicion de corazón

**HOLA CHICOS NO HE PODIDO SUBIR POR LAS "DIFICILES" TAREAS DE 1 AÑO, PERO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR ESTO, Y AQUÍ VA…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_De repente la gema empezó a brillar y apareció…_

_**CAPITULO 10: TRAICION DE CORAZÓN….**_

_Un chico alto de como 2 metros, pelo negro con rojo, ropa azul claro, una chaqueta azul oscuro, ojos hermosos amarillos y pantalón marón claro y zapatos negros tenía una obsidiana en el pecho tenía un circulo dejando a la vista la gema del joven parecía un súper modelo el cual se le lanzo encima a diamante al verla…_

_?: diamante, amiga tiempo sin verte –dijo entre lágrimas el muchacho aplastando en el suelo a la chica –_

_Diamante: si Raimon, a te extrañe amigo –dijo feliz-_

_Amatista: mmm piensan quedarse acostados hay o qué? –Pregunto obstinada la gema más baja-_

_Entonces después de lo dicho los chicos se levantaron todos apenados y…_

_Diamante: amatista, te presento a Raimon Zero obsedían es un crystal gem mitad omega, como yo… Raimon ella es amatista gem un amiga de mi tía rose –dijo feliz-_

_Raimon: un placer –dijo con caballerosidad ante amatista solo para sorprender a diamante-_

_Amatista: el placer es mío –dijo seria-_

_Diamante: bien vámonos a casa. Será mejor que saque mi espada de sombra –dijo seria-_

_Amatista: porque siempre te llevas la espada de sombra –dijo extrañada-_

_Diamante: es que en el mundo astral existen, las larvas astrales que atacan al cuerpo humano o semi humano en nuestro caso, y para defenderme saco una de mis espadas más poderosas –dijo en tono serio para poder explicar bien-_

_Entonces se tele transportaron y llegaron sanos y salvos de la tele trasportación en eso Zero se le quedo viendo a perla y se sonrojo a lo cual perla se percató y se hiso la ciega, Steven se dio cuenta de que este individuo miraba a perla así que…_

_Steven: y tu quien eres –dijo serio y tono molesto el niño-_

_Raimon: mi nombre es Raimon Zero obsedían omega, pero me pueden decir Zero –dijo feliz pero sin quitar su mirada del escultural cuerpo delgado de perla…_

_Diamante: mmmmm –refunfuño la más baja al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo –_

_Pero al instante este dejo de mirar al cuerpo de perla y se puso a examinar bien el de diamante y luego no quito la mirada de la joven_

_Diamante: OYEEE!, ESTUPIDO, PERVERTIDO, PEDOFILO, QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO, ERES UN HOMBRE DE 29 AÑOS RESPETAME! –Grito furioso y sonrojado al percatarse de la mirada perdida de su amigo-_

_Raimon: pe-perdón diamante, pero tu cuerpo es hermoso (demonios eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza) –dijo apenado el chico-_

_Esmeralda: pervertido _

_Dicho esto la chica agarro a Steven y se fue volando_

_Steven: WOOOW -GRITO EL NIÑO-_

_Diamante y Steven llegaron a la gran dona encontrándose con Lars y saide_

_Lars: wow, el niño a conseguido novia jajajajaja –dijo siempre burlón el joven-_

_En eso diamante se enojo se puso al frente de Lars y le dijo sutilmente…_

_Diamante: mira mindfuck desgraciado mejor no te metas conmigo y Steven si sabes lo que te conviene. Danos unas donas y déjanos en paz –dijo molesta-_

_Lars: o-0i bien… -dijo asustado-_

_Steven: okkkkkk ¿?! –dijo inpactado el joven-_

_Unos minutos después:_

_Steven: Y que es zero tuyo? –pregunto angustiado el niño-_

_Diamante: zero?. Nada solo un amigo, supongo –dijo triste-_

_Steven: supongo que sientes algo por el… no? –dijo con una sonrisa picara-_

_Diamante: que?!, claro que no porque lo preguntas? –dijo nerviosa-_

_Steven: tu tono de voz te delata –dijo sincero-_

_Diamante: yo…._

CONTINUARA…

_**Ahhh, les gusto, si lo se es muy corto. Tratare de mejorar no tengo nada que decir opinen sobre que piensan de los personajes nuevos y zero es mujeriego no se porque. Bueno… hasta la próxima :3**_


	11. imitation black

**HOLA CHICOS BIEN SE SORPRENDERAN PERO NO SE COMO SE LLAMAN LAS HISTORIAS QUE TIENEN CANCIONES PERO ESTE CAP LO TENDRA, ES MI CANCION FAVORITA LLAMADA IMITATION BLACK DE VOCALOID SI LES GUSTA BIEN SI NO IGUAL COMENCEMOS…**

_**PERLA: SI HE TARDADO ES QUE ME CASTIGARON POR CASI INCENDIAR LA CASA XD**_

_**ISAAC666: GRACIAS Y ME SIENTO FELIZ DE QUE TE GUSTE Y SI ES UN PERVERTIDO XD**_

_**BLACKOCTUBRE: GRACIAS ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTE (OK ESO ES RARO) MI HISTORIA TE AGRADESCO**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Diamante: yo…._

_**CAPITULO 11: IMITATION BLACK….**_

_Diamante: yo creo que lo amo –dijo la joven-_

_Después ya se hiso de noche y se fueron a casa…_

_**Torcida realidad**_

_**se vierte negra igual**_

_**y mi hipócrita corazón…**_

_Steven estaba despierto en la noche y decidió salir a dar una vuelta en la playa sin dejar de pensar en perla todo estaba negro quería arrancar su estúpido corazón…_

_**Me encuentro en la oscuridad**_

_**intentando escapar**_

_**pero no logro ya salir**_

_Steven quería sacar a perla de su cabeza pero no lo lograba. Mientras más la quería sacar más la deseaba… corriendo en media noche por toda la playa, cayendo de rodillas sollozando _

_**Siempre he querido**_

_**a tu lado estar pero**_

_**mis impulsos no me dejan llegar a ti**_

_**la brecha que divide mi realidad**_

_**está a punto de estallar!**_

_Steven: deseoso estoy yo de poder estar a su lado pero que puedo hacer yo, solo soy un niño_

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_sin sentido no me dan_

_más que problemas con mi interior_

_Y en negro comienzo a ver_

_La luna ahogándose está_

_nubes no me dejan ver_

_oscuridad hay por do quiere _

_Nunca podremos juntos estar_

_ambos deberíamos partir_

_conmigo ven no hay que temer _

_en el templo de perla:_

_perla: que me pasa, como me ocurrió este sentimiento tan hermoso ante el hijo de rose?_

_**Podré contigo**_

_**algún día estar**_

_**pongo mi fe en ello**_

_**y tu mano suelto**_

_**aferrándome a la idea**_

_**de que tu amor no perderé**_

_**nuestro amor no dejaré atrás**_

_perla: pobre e ingenuo niño, tan hermoso y lleno de bondad… será eso que me enamoro de el?_

_Apretado fuertemente_

_quiero ser abrazado por ti_

_la calidez de nuestros cuerpos es algo_

_aparentado!_

_Perla: tan solo quiero pasar en tus brazos la eternidad. Pero eso… pasara?_

_Si el sol llegara a deslumbrar_

_una molestia podría causar_

_de mi lado te marcharás_

_házmelo saber_

_Ya no hay sentido_

_y la moral está destruida_

_los castigos deberían ser para mí_

_Lo que tú dijiste al final_

_no lo puedo olvidar_

_en la gran dona con diamante:_

_diamante, zero: Pienso en ti todos los días de mi vida_

_quiero sentir tu hombro en mi abrazo_

_antes de que mi vida terminé _

_volveré y sin duda te encontraré_

_cuatro paredes separadas para cada uno:_

_zero, diamante, perla, Steven: La dulce pasión fantástica_

_que vivimos _

_todo lo que te dije era en realidad_

_aparentado_

_sobre la piel quedan las marcas imborrables_

_de una mordida y mis pocos recuerdos_

_se hunden en la oscuridad_

_desapareciendo _

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_y sentidos no me dan más que problemas_

_con mi interior_

_y en negro comienzo a ver_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Chicos, no se ustedes pero a mi me ENAMORO siento que este ha sido el mejor de los capítulos si quieren otro haci con su canción favorita me los dejan en los comentarios. Claro si gustan chauuu**_


	12. el perro del diablo

**HOLA CHICOS BIEN LA CANCION ESTUBO LINDA VERDAD?**

**PUES BIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE EN ESTE CAP LOS PERSONAJES QUE MÁS VAN A APARECER SON ESMERALDA, FIRE EL TIGRE DE ESMERALDA, ZERO, STEVEN Y LEON e estado con gripe BUENO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR HACI QUE PASEMOS A LA HISTORIA**

_**ISAAC666: GRACIAS AMIGO, PRIMERO VERAS USTEDES MIS LECTORES SI ME IMPORTAN DE HECHO SIEMPRE LEO LOS REWINED O COMO SE LLAMEN XD Y AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA (SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO) YO SI LOS LEO Y LOS RESPONDO VE CUANDO ESCRIBAS REVISALOS Y VERAS QUE CADA PREGUNTA QUE TU ME HACES YO LAS RESPONDO AMIGO, Y ESTARE ESPERANDO TU HISTORIA A MI TAMBIEN ME ENAMORO ESA PAREJA (PERO NO TANTO COMO PERLA X STEVEN)**_

_**NATALY2002: CLARO AMIGA AMO ESA CANCION LA HARE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO**_

_**1) ADEMÁS DE STEVEN Y PERLA USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR LAS PAREJAS, YO LO DEJO A SUS DECISIÓN **_

_**2) PUES ES BUENA IDEA AHORA QUE LO MENSIONAS **_

_**3) A SI GABY SIIII MI NOMBRE REAL ES AVRIL CAROLINA… O DIOS ME HAS DESCUBIERTO XD **_

_**4) POR QUE HISISTE DOS COMENTARIOS? **_

_**UN PLACER HABER CONTESTADO ESTO BYE.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_zero, diamante, perla, Steven: La dulce pasión fantástica_

_que vivimos _

_todo lo que te dije era en realidad_

_aparentado_

_sobre la piel quedan las marcas imborrables_

_de una mordida y mis pocos recuerdos_

_se hunden en la oscuridad_

_desapareciendo _

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_y sentidos no me dan más que problemas_

_con mi interior_

_y en negro comienzo a ver__**.**_

_**CAPITULO 12: EL PERRO DEL DIABLO. (ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO NO ES PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS YA QUE TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y RELACION AL RACISMO NO ES POR OFENDER, NADIE PUEDE SER DISCRIMINADO, RECUERDEN QUE ESTO SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA)**_

_P.V.O ZERO:_

_No lo puedo creer me he enamorado de diamante… claro los dos tenemos una historia juntos pero… haaaa soy un pedófilo, su cuerpo, su cara todo de ella me encanta, y perla también es una pedófila porque, que ella se enamore del hijo de rose? Por favor y esmeralda me a criticado todos estos años por llorar en silencio las ganas de confesar mi amor a diamante, los dos somos inmortales por nada moriremos a menos que nuestras gemas se quiebren jejeje_

_Zero: hola perla –dije sonriente a perla-_

_Perla: mmm hola zero –dijo como triste-_

_Zero: no sabes donde esta Steven? –le pregunte ya que necesitaba hablar con el-_

_Perla: si. Esta en la playa con león –dijo feliz-_

_Minutos después de vestirse, zero se fue a donde Steven:  
Steven: a hola zero –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Zero: hola pequeño. Necesito que me acompañes a la perrera –dije serio-_

_Steven: que? Para que? –dijo estrañado-_

_Zero: quiero comprarle una mascota a diamante –dije pensativo-_

_En eso esmeralda llego con su tigre…_

_Esmeralda: hola amigos que cuentan –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Steven: hola esmeralda zero quiere comprar un perro para diamante. Vienes? –dijo feliz-_

_Esmeralda: claro_

_Después fueron pero la tienda estaba cerrada…_

_Zero: esmeralda, Steven… tápense los oídos –dijo molesto-_

_A lo cual Steven y esmeralda se taparon…_

_Zero: HIJO DE PUTA! CABRON DE MIERDA –grite con enojo-_

_P.V.O FIN…_

_Esmeralda: tranquilo podemos ir a un lugar que diamante y yo conocemos –dijo la chica incomoda-_

_Horas después…_

_Zero: bien… llegamos a esta mierda –dijo el hombre aun enojado-_

_Steven: ahh zero no digas esas cosas! –Dijo el niño asustado-_

_Zero: yo digo lo que la mierda se me antoje enano inútil –dijo el chico de forma amenazante-_

_Esmeralda: no digas esas cosas zero quieres que le diga a las crystal gems? –dijo amenazante-_

_Mientras tanto Steven estaba llorando por tales groserías que le habían dicho_

_Zero: lo siento Steven es que estoy desanimado –dijo triste-_

_Steven: …HIJO DE PERRA A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES PENDEJO DE MIERDA! –dijo mega enojado-_

_Zero, esmeralda, león, fire: O-O´ _

_Steven: perdón –dijo con voz seca-_

_Esmeralda: mmm entonces a si aquí es-dijo seria-_

_En eso se acercaron a una jaula y había un perro rojo parecía un pastor alemán tenia colmillos afilados cuernos de toro puas en la espalda cola de león y garras desgarradores y ojos negros con puntos rojos y estaba grullendo_

_Steven, zero: AAAAAAHHHHHH QUE ES ESA WEAAAA MIERDA!? –preguntaron nerviosos y asustados-_

_Esmeralda: (valla es más grande que antes) chi-chicos les pre-presen-presento al pe-perro del di-di-diablo –dijo con tono nervioso-_

_Zero: qué carajo? Dijiste perro del diablo? Eso existe? –pregunto con miedo-_

_Esmeralda: si, rose peleo con el cuándo quería atacar a diamante cuando estaba bebé –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_En la última frase saco un hacha de su gema y reventó el candado_

_Zero, Steven: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaron como niñas chillonas-_

_Zero saco una bazuca de su gema y ataco al perro pero nada, este último le di un cuerazo en el pecho y salió disparado para atrás al caer se oyeron huesos partirse y salió sangre de su boca dejándolo inconsciente, esmeralda le dio más o menos pelea y le sucedió lo mismo,_

_Steven del miedo saco una espada de cuarzo rosada y su escudo y dejo inconsciente al animal. Con su saliva sanadora curo a esmeralda y zero y estos llevaron al demonio a ciudad playa_

_Perla: donde está Lars, saide –pregunto extrañada-_

_Saide: salio con diamante y no se donde están –dijo igual-_

_Mientras con diamante…_

_P.V.O DIAMANTE:_

_Nuestras respiraciones estaban alborotadas, nuestro sudor sudaba por nuestros rostros, nuestros gemidos se mesclaban, nuestros cuerpos chocaban, ese monstruo nos estaba persiguiendo desde una hora y yo tenia que cargar al marica de Lars que estaba llorando después de correr y caerse y_

CONTINUARA…

Pingos mal pensados ya se que están pensando pero no jeje tengo gripe y hasta mañana (creo)


	13. aviso

AVISO:

HOLA CHICOS, PERDON POR NO SUBIR PERO ESTOY OCUPADA EMMM VOY A SUBIR UNA NUEVA SERIE DE PREGUNTAS A LOS CREEPYPASTAS, SI ALGUNO ES AMANTE DE LOS CREEPYS MANDEME SUS PREGUNTAS O RETOS PARA ELLOS… TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE.

HASTA LA PROXIMA…. ATTE:MIKA KAGENE


End file.
